The're Under His Thumb
by Lightningstar101
Summary: The titans battle a new villan that can mind control people. But after their encounter with the villan, three of the titans start acting weird, leaving only two to find out what happened to them. But what will happen to the the Titans and what will this new villan do next? BBXRae
1. The Almost Perfect Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

"Ha! I finally beat you!" Beast Boy yelled after his race car crossed the finish line, shortly followed by Cyborg's. Cyborg glared at the screen when he realized Beast Boy was right. Beast Boy was the first one awake, shortly followed by Cyborg. The two decided to have a morning race to 'wake up' faster. The door to the Common's Room opened and Starfire floated out.

"Morning of goodness friends!" Starfire greeted as she entered the room.

"Morning Star." Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time. Starfire floated over to the couch and watched Cyborg and Beast Boy play another round on their game. The door opened again and Raven walked into the kitchen and made some of her tea. The minute Raven sat down, Robin came out and sat down on the couch. Beast Boy and Cyborg were too deep in their game to notice Robin and Raven entering the room. Starfire waved when they entered, but she didn't say anthing.

"So now that everyone's up, I'll make some breakfast!" Cyborg said after he beat Beast Boy on their game. Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped up and ran to the kitchen. The only reason Beast Boy went to the kitchen too was so he could make himself some tofu.

The Titans had a nice breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon, while Beast Boy had some tofu bacon.

"Nice cooking Cyborg." Robin commented as he finished. All of the Titans finished their food, and were starting their everyday activaties. Then the alarm went off. Robin jumped to the Titans Computer and searched for where the trouble was, and zoned in on the cordinates. The Titans headed out to downtown. When they got there, a black cloaked figure stood in the middle of the street. He would look at someone, and they would stop in their tracks and attack someone. He raised his hand and cars, bikes, and street lights would float off of the ground and he would throw them at buildings. If he saw an ATM, he would simply raise his hand and money would shoot out of the ATM and go under his cloak.

"You should hope you have enough money from those ATM's to repair all of this!" Robin yelled. The cloaked man looked at Robin and laughed.  
"The Teen Titans! This is a real treat. Look, I suggest you back down or you'll regret it." he said.

"Look, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Your choice." Robin challenged. The villan looked thoughtful for a momment and finally said something.

"I'd hate to dissapoint you, so I will choose the hard way." the villan decided.

"Typical." Raven muttered under her breath.

The villan pointed at Robin, and the people he mind controlled imediatly pounced at Robin. Robin was unprepared, and was pinned down by the townpeople easily. Cyborg mangaged to get them off, only to have them turn on him and ram him and Robin into a wall. Starfire shot starbolts at the people, but some just turned and tried to pull her out of the air. The villan was walking very calmly over to where Starfire fought to stay in the air and pointed at her, mubbled something under his breath, and the people stopped attacking her. They even allowed her into their little group, and Starfire shot a starbolt at Cyborg. She was under mind control!

"Starfire, what are you doing?" Cyborg yelled. Starfire ignored him and continued to attack. The people attacking Cyborg stopped and let Starfire have him alone. Beast Boy turned into a ram and ran at some of the people with his head pointing at them. When he hit them, some went flying into the air, others getting knocked down. Raven was busy trying to distract the villan, but it didn't go to well. The villan moved his hand at her like he was throwing a rock. A few seconds after he did this gesture, a invisable force hit Raven, making her fling out of the air and crash into a brick wall. Beast Boy turned into a t-rex and attempted to smack the villan with his tail. The enemy jumped high into the air, and when Beast Boy's tail was under him, he stomped down on the tail. Beast Boy help back a scream, but turned into a cheetah and ran to where the villan could not get him. Beast Boy felt slightly ashamed for this action, but it couldn't be helped. Robin finally managed to get free and helped Cyborg defend himself from the on-going starbolts Starfire kept shooting. Raven got back up and saw Beast Boy was a cheetah with a bleeding tail. Raven started walking over to heal Beast Boy, but was stopped half-way by a starbolt. Raven saw Starfire flying over and preparing to launch more starbolts. Raven saw Starfire get mind controled and could scense she was under control, but two more mind controled subjects followed her by foot. Starfire must have been a decoy to get Robin and Cyborg mind controled. In the corner of her eye, Raven saw the villan preparing to mind control Beast Boy and her. 'In one move..' Raven thought. 'Maybe if I can put force-field up, it will block his power from reaching Beast Boy and I...' Without thinking, Raven ran over to Beast Boy and made a force-field. Raven hoped she'd made it on time, but she knew she did when a force slamed against the black sheild. But the force was so hard, it knocked Raven and Beast Boy out.

**Ah.. new fanfiction. This is a major improvment over my last fanfictions. Anyway, tell me what you guys think!**

**(Flames accepted, I need to get better.)**


	2. Aftershock

"Raven, can you hear me?" Robin's worried and startled voice woke Raven up.

"Thanks for saving my butt back there." Beast Boy said after Raven opened her eyes. She sat up and tried to remember what had just happened. Then it all came back to her. Raven protected Beast Boy and herself from the villans full-scale mind control power, and it worked. It must have lifted Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire's mind control too, for Raven could not sense anything controlling their minds. 'Good, now we can track this guy down.' Raven thought. When Raven got up, something caught her eye. Cyborg's eyes where glowing a little green. So were Robin's and Starfire's! Raven sneaked a peek at Beast Boy's eyes to see if they were too, but to Raven's relief, they were normal.

The minute Raven stepped foot in Titans Tower, she went to her room. After all of this, she needed to meditate. "Azarath mentrion zinthos..."

It had been a week after the battle with the villan, whose name was Thief of Breath. The Titans except for Raven and Beast Boy seemed to have forgotten about the villan, and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg seemed to ignore Raven and Beast Boy too. If anything, they acted like they wern't there. That left Beast Boy asking Raven 24/7 if she wanted to hang out, and Raven saying no everytime. Cyborg never played video games with Beast Boy anymore, Starfire never asked Raven to go to "the mall of shopping" anymore, and whenever they were fighting an enemy, Robin never let Raven or Beast Boy do anything. That made all of the Titans look down on them more. Finally, one day, while the Titans were in battle with Doctor Light, Beast Boy and Raven got a chance to fight. While all of the Titans were down for the momment, Beast Boy turned into a T-rex. Doctor Light had his back turned, and he was too busy ranting about his victory that he didn't notice the green T-rex coming until it was too late. Beast Boy ramed him into a wall, and Raven found her time to strike.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" Raven said her normal power strengthening words, and a black aura spred around the wall Doctor Light was lying against. Raven sent it flying into the air and crashed it down into the ground. Raven was thinking so fast, she didn't notice she almost hit Starfire. Luckly, the fragment of brick wall didn't hit Starfire, but Robin saw the whole thing. He looked up and glared at her, his eyes still glowing that same shade of green. A shiver went up her spine. She felt wary of the glowing in their eyes, but Raven couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Doctor Light weakly crawled out from the brick wall piece and calasped in front of Robin.

"Please, just take me to jail now..." Doctor Light mumbled. Robin nodded, and dragged him out into the open where the cops were getting hand cuffs ready for him. As Doctor Light was being driven away, Robin turned around lightning fast to Raven and Beast Boy.

"You almost smashed Starfire!" Robin yelled while pointing at Raven. He lowed his hand, and turned to Beast Boy. "And you, you gave Raven the chance to put us in danger!"

"Robin, what are you-"

"No! I won't listen to what you have to say. You almost killed us!" Robin interupted Raven. Suddenly the green in Robin's eyes got darker and easyer to see. This made Raven's heart skip a beat. It happened so fast. Clearly this wasn't Robin's doing. But Raven couldn't sense any mind control. Raven got pushed out of her thoughts went she heard Beast Boy's voice whisper something into her ear.

"Dude, what's up with him? If it wasn't for us, he **would **be dead!" Raven slightly nodded in agreement. Beast Boy was right. If Beast Boy and herself haden't stepped up there, they could be dead right now. Robin was yelling at Beast Boy at the momment, and Raven saw the confusian and guilt in his eyes. Finally the green in his eyes took over, and the impossible happened.

"I can't believe you two almost made us fail this battle. Not to mention, you don't help in any other fight's or missions either! I've had enough of it, get out of here!" Robin finished. Raven couldn't believe her ears. Did he really just ban them from Jump City? Robin got out his bo-staff, and threatened to attack them. Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm and flew into the air and away from the city. Raven wouldn't take any chances that Beast Boy might have done something stuipid back there. But this was it, they were no longer Teen Titans.

**Suprising ending to the chapter huh? What will happen to Raven and Beast Boy now? And what's with the green eyes? All will be clear soon. Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
